


Love

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two children experiance love as they grow up in very different ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

_** Jinn-Kai was five years old ** _

And she was moving into the big kid’s dorm.  
So she ran up to her childhood caretaker and hugged her.

“Bye Hunter Naani, I love you!”  She smiled up at the woman.  
And immediately that smile faded at the woman’s severe frown.

“Love is not an emotion a hunter can afford.”  She said, angrily prying Jinn-Kai’s arms from her.  “You are not, and have never been loved.  You never will be.”

The shaken child was walked to her new dorm in silence.  
She would later try to convince herself that all children learned such a lesson.

_** Obi-Wan Kenobi was five years old ** _

And he was graduating to the higher level classes.  
He knew he would not see his old teacher again.  She only took care of the classes for the youngest of the younglings.

“Thank you for all the lessons, Master.” He said, dipping a small bow.  
Then he dropped the formality and he hugged their legs.  “I love you.”

The Master sighed, shaking their head.  “I care for you as well, Initiate Kenobi.”  They smiled softly as they looked down at him.  “Remember to be precise in your language, youngling.  Love is a special thing reserved for only the most special person in your life.”

“Yes Master.”  Obi Wan replied slowly.  He wasn’t certain he understood.

-  
_**Jinn-Kai was 10 years old**_

And she wondered if perhaps Hunter Naani had been wrong.  Perhaps, she thought, she was loved.

Little-Mentor Sassai often smiled at her and ruffled her hair.  Sassai treated Jinn as if they wanted her around.  
Jinn knew that she felt a deep care for Little-Mentor Sassai.  Much like she had once felt for Hunter Naani as a child.

But no.  It could not be love.

Love was an emotion forbidden to the Genetic Hunters.  
She wondered why.

_** Obi-Wan Kenobi was 10 years old ** _

And he was beginning to believe that the Jedi Order did not really understand what love was.

He had spent many hours over the last years searching the holo-net for the definition of love and even when it was defined in a romantic or sexual context it never seemed limited to one.  Only within the order was the rhetoric heard that you could only ever have one love.

He wondered if it was because of Love’s apparent connection to attachment.

The order encouraged the limitation of attachment.  Care was acceptable, fondness and even affection in many circumstances was not looked down upon, but love was attachment…  
And Obi-Wan Kenobi resolved to try not to love.

-  
_**Jinn-Kai was 13 years old**_

And tomorrow she would begin her apprenticeship as a Seeker.

It was Evening and she laughed as Sassai tucked her into bed for the night.  
Just like they had when Jinn was still very small and Sassai had only just become her Little-Mentor.  It was nostalgic and Sassai looked a little sad, but that wasn’t of any concern.  They would be separating as she began her apprenticeship and became a Little-Mentor herself.

She would miss their time together as well.

It was Morning and Sassai was not in their shared dorm-room.  
This was no cause for worry.  Sassai was finishing the training to be a healer for the children that were being brought to their new home and was often up very early because of her training. Healers took away children’s sadness from the bad homes that they had lived in before and could be needed at any hour.  
Sassai would be back for Lunch.

She opened the fresher door

It was Afternoon and she was watching Sassai’s pyre.  
Sassai had gone into the fresher and never come out again.  
Sassai said that they could never do the job to make the children clean.  
Sassai said it in the farewell note they left for her.

Sassai had taken themself from the world.

It was Evening again and as she hid her tears in her pillow Jinn-Kai thought she knew why love was forbidden.

It hurt.

_** Obi-Wan Kenobi was 13 years old ** _

And he gave up.

There was too much love within himself to hold it back.  
He loved his cresh-mates.  He loved Master Yoda and the Teaching Masters who had trained him well.  He even had love for Master Windu, frightening as the man could be.

Most of all however he had love for his master.

They butted heads and things were difficult, but Master Qui-Gon Jinn had taken him as a padawan learner and he loved him for it.

He might have to keep it quiet because the council would never approve, but he would never give up loving.

He couldn’t see how it could hurt anything.


End file.
